1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a toolbox for containing selective one of various sets of tools.
2. Related Prior Art
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 461373 discloses a toolbox including a first shell 10, a second shell 11 and a holder 12. The holder 12 defines a plurality of recesses 13 in which tool bits 14 can be put. The shapes of the recesses 13 determine the types of the tool bits 14 that can be put in this toolbox. The holder 12 is pivotally connected with each of the shells 11 and 12 by means of a reduced portion 15. Therefore, once made, the holder 12 with a set of recesses 13 cannot be replaced with another holder with another set of recesses for holding another set of tool bits.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.